The Rise and Fall of The Stag and The Doe Outtakes
by SiriusUntiltheVeryEnd
Summary: I sadly cannot fit these scenes into the story, but since I've already written them I figured I should still let you see them! There is smut, sappiness and comedy galore! Use it well.
1. How to Be a Heartbreaker

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like a little danger_  
**-Marina and The Diamonds- **

* * *

Lily gulped, as she peeled back her raincoat and looked at the very revealing lingerie she wore underneath it. Her red hair was sleekly curled unlike the usual mess it normally was. Her eyes were luminous, as she had let Marlene put make-up on her. Her confidence was at an all time high when she had first planned this idea, but now when it came down to executing it her pale knobby knees began to shake with nerves. What if he laughed at her?

There wasn't a possibility in the world that he would but as Lily stood in the broom closet of the Quidditch locker room she wasn't so sure. Her mind was reeling with all the ways this could go wrong. How had she convinced herself to do this? A few months ago she'd never been kissed and now she was going to seduce James Potter with a strip tease?! Was she crazy?

"This is mad!" She whispered to herself as she moved to leave and forget that she had ever had this idea. But at that moment the Quidditch team moved into the locker room.

Through the creak in the door, she saw Marlene, Sirius, James, Rick Davies, Andrew Wood, Michael Levine and Channing Lennox walk in. The boys all were in a hurry to leave; from the sound of it practice went well. After a few minutes the only people left in the locker room where Marlene, Sirius and James.

Lily scowled as she saw her friend talk to James causally dressed only in her underwear. She knew that it wasn't anything. After all James's eyes were on his locker as she talked strategy with him. Sirius on the other hand had no problem making his intentions known.

"McKinnon-" He smirked crossing his arms.

Marlene rolled her eyes and pulled on some clean clothes. "I'll see you later James."

"Come on Mar," Sirius sighed. "You have to talk to me eventually!"

Sirius then pulled on his own clothes and ran after the blond leaving Lily alone with a clueless James.

'Okay,' She told herself boldly, 'Here it goes.'

Then she took a deep breath, swished her wand to lock the Quidditch locker room door and walked over to a half naked James. He was writing last minute notes on one of his notebooks, his arms and chest glistened with sweat from training. Lily's breath caught in her chest as noticed how much his body had changed since the last time she had seen him naked. His arms, his chest, everything was so much…bigger and toned. His body no longer belonged to a teenage boy, but to an almost fully-grown man. The thought alone made her chest tighten in anticipation. Biting her lip she shook off any hesitation still left and walked forward.

James looked up, his glasses slopping down on his nose as his mesmerizing hazel eyes bore into her. She felt a chill rise up her leg, but she ignored it and pushed on. Lily moved forward and leaned against a locker a few down from his, her legs crossed suggestively.

His Adam's apple bobbled as his eyes widened. "Um…Lily…What are you?"

"No you're not allowed to talk." She declared stretching out one of her high heels.

"I'm …not?" He muttered in confusion.

Lily took a step forward, "No, you're not. I'm in control."

"Oh…um…okay?" He laughed nervously.

She waltzed forward, threw his notebook in his locker and slammed it shut. Before he could ask anything more she pushed him back on the bench and straddled him. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he saw down her coat.

"Lily…are you not wearing any clothes under this?!" He asked incrediously.

Standing up she shook her head coyly. "No," She pulled off her rain jacket and tossed it on the floor boldly. "I'm wearing something."

"Oh…Merlin…wow."

Then Lily saw the lust rise in his eyes. At first he'd been so exhausted from practice that he wasn't thinking clearly. He didn't understand, but now he did. Now a primal need rose in him as he took in her small waist, her slender thighs and her perky breasts. Normally that would have riled him up, but this was worse because the lingerie she was wearing was very suggestive and accented her curves perfectly.

"Lily-" He started, but she cut him off quickly.

Her mouth planted on his hard and unyielding and soon her tongue joined the fight. That was all James needed. In a flash he scooped her up and roughly pinned her against a locker, a low growl vibrated from his throat as his arms traveled up and down her body in a way he had never dared to travel before. Her hands knotted his hair pulling him in closer as his boxers became tighter and tighter. His lips left her mouth and attached into her neck kissing every inch with such passion that Lily let out a small groan of pleasure.

Pulling away, he breathed hotly, "I hope you aren't too fond of this."

His hands didn't fiddle around with her bra like a normal guy would have. He ripped her bra off of her and then his mouth went to suck every bit of life out of her focusing mainly on her chest but then he hiked her up to his shoulder as he sucked mercilessly at her waist.

"James," She whined as her fingers tightened in his hair to an almost painful degree.

Then he grew impatient, he allowed her to drop and caught her so he could kiss her lips. His kissing was heated and urgent like he may never get the chance again. Then his hands slid up her smooth thighs making her body shudder in anticipation.

"Lily," He asked pausing for only a second. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded, as desire took over her body hungrily.

Greedily his mouth went back onto hers, distracting her from the other things he was doing. In a flash he was completely naked and so was she. Impatient and completely delirious she shifted her weight so the part of her that was so anxious to be reunited with him was. James buried his face into her neck; his fervent breaths scorched her neck as their breathing became completely and totally erratic. First he moved slowly and carefully. They had only done it twice before, and both times were spread out from one another. Lily understood that he was trying to be kind and considerate by taking it slow but her body couldn't take anymore waiting.

"James, faster." She demanded.

His body answered her plea and started moving faster and harder, making her skin heat with ecstasy as she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and tighter. She began to move against him as he began to lose himself in her. Then before Lily knew it she felt a pressure growing inside of her. A pressure she had felt before, but was such a distant memory now. Now it was strong and all controlling. Now it took over her entire body, making her say and do things she would never think of doing. Finally after one last push her body uncoiled and relaxed and after two more pushes his did too. She fell against him. He steadied her and sat back down on the bench to give them some support. His hair curled and stuck to his forehead as his chest dramatically rose and fell.

Lily giggled as she slid off of him and pulled on her underwear. "So did you have a good practice?"

He snatched her and kissed her so passionately it made legs shudder. "Never better."


	2. Where is My Mind?

_Your head will collapse_  
_But there's nothing in it_  
_And you'll ask yourself_  
_Where is my mind?_  
**-The Pixies-**

* * *

"Okay," Marlene breathed, attempting to calm herself. "I'm trusting you Lily. And if you fuck this up I will cry. Okay? I will cry."

James gave her a look. "You are always fine when I'm in charge."

"That's different. You are my blood. I've known you since the womb. If you fuck up it's my fault because I didn't raise you right."

Dorcas laughed under her breath. "Jesus."

"And I expect you to help." Marlene pointed at Dorcas threateningly. "You are muggleborn you should know shit."

"Lily was a Prefect, Headgirl and graduated top of our class. I think she'll be fine." Remus reassured Marlene sensibly.

Relaxing a bit at Remus's words, Marlene relented. "Fine."

"Okay so, I made a list of all the shit we need to have before we get to the airport. Check your luggage before we apparate because it will be hell trying to apparate back." Lily said handing them each a list.

"I can't believe we can't just take a porkey." Sirius grumbled under his breath, taking a list bitterly.

"I tried," James said, "But the closest one was in Chicago, which I'm pretty sure is too far from New York to take public transportation."

Peter looked at his ticket and frowned. "Lily, what seat did you get me?"

"You are with Dorcas and Remus."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Merlin."

Lily snorted and patted him on the shoulder. "Afraid you were going to get me and James?"

"A little," He admitted sheepishly.

"James, Sirius, Marlene and I are further back with the two seaters." Lily showed him, "And did I tell you they have food and drinks on the flight?"

Peter brightened up. "Lily I don't think I've ever loved you as much as I do right now."

"I'm glad to hear it! Check your luggage." She ordered him sternly.

* * *

**4 hours later**

Peter snuggled into his seat beside Dorcas and Remus comfortably. So far the seats weren't too bad and one of the flight attendants assured him that after take off he would receive food. Glancing forward at the others, he saw Sirius looking cross about something Marlene had probably said and Lily was bouncing up and down in her seat in patiently. This may not have been specifically a couples outing, but it pretty much was anyway. His goal was just to cling to the most stable couple and ride the trip out comfortably.

When the plane shifted into take off, Peter closed his eyes and relaxed knowing that after take off he'd take a nap.

Seeing the image bunny image on the front he frowned thinking it must have been a child's magazine. Shrugging he chose it over the shopping magazine's and was shocked when he opened it and found very naked pictures of women. His body tensed up and he went into panic mode. If anyone saw it then he knew he would never hear the end of it. So slowly he tried to put it away, because the worst thing ever would be if Dorcas saw it. Sirius and James would make fun of him. Remus and Marlene would think he was sick for looking at it public and Lily would just laugh at him. Dorcas would inform the entire continent until people he would never see again for the rest of his life would still remember him as, '_the plane pervert.'_

He almost put it all the way back when a small childlike hand shot out and snatched it from him. "Nothing good in here?" Dorcas asked cluelesly, "You only read it for like a minute…" Her eyes widened as she opened up the page, "_Pete, you're such a scheaze!_ Remus look at this!"

Remus gave him a disapproving look. "Come on Pete!"

"I swear I didn't know! I thought it was a bunny! What's wrong with bunnies? Marlene's patronus is a bunny…"

"Yeah, that's because she's a bit of a slut." Dorcas shrugged.

Remus gave her a look. "Dora."

"What? Are you trying to tell me you guys didn't have sex all the time? Because I remember hearing about it."

"Can we _not_ do this?"

"Fine…" Dorcas was quiet for a few moments, crossing her arms before muttering under her breath, "_Act like it didn't happen._ Repress it…_Its what you're good at._"

"I'm going to go see if Marlene has something I can borrow to read." Peter lied, standing up.

"Don't forget to ask her for the porn!" Dorcas shouted.

Peter blushed so deeply, his eyes momentarily locking on the emergency exit before he continued forward. He stood next to Marlene and was surprised to see them coloring together contently.

"Hey," Peter mumbled bumping Marlene to get her attention.

"What are you doing over here? It's only been like ten minutes since take off…" Marlene looked nervous, "Are you even allowed to be over here?"

"I was just…bored."

Sirius smirked, "Were you reading porn?"

"How…how did…No!" Peter spluttered, horrified.

"That's not what Dorcas said."

Peter groaned to Marlene. "How the hell did she tell him that?"

"Remus borrowed James's mirror to make sure we each stick with a muggleborn." Sirius waved him off, before leaning over with a suggestive look. "So where'd you get the dirty mag?"

"It was just sitting there! I didn't know!"

Marlene giggled at him, "Oh Peter, that's disgusting."

"I'm going back to my seat."

Peter had brought things to do for the flight but now he was in too sour of a mood to do anything. Sleep was the only thing that he was willing to believe could cure him of his unpleasant mood. When he returned to his seat Dorcas and Remus were facing away from each other with tight lips, but at least, he thought, they weren't arguing. He pulled out the walkman Lily had lent him and placed the headphones over his ears. She had give him two tapes with four songs on it each, the volume wasn't the best, but it was enough for him to block out the little noises on the plane. Settling back in his seat, he adjusted the small pillow he was given and began to drift off. He was about to fall asleep when over, 'Lay All Your Love On Me,' he heard the pair next to them start bickering again.

"Would you move your arm?" Dorcas shot at Remus grumpily.

Normally Remus was patient and tolerant, but it seemed to be beyond him at this point. "You have _more than_ enough room."

"Just because you have fat elbows, doesn't mean I should have to suffer."

"Oh because sharing equals suffering _to you_."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Dorcas rounded on him hatefully.

"Dear lord no," Peter whined cuddling into himself, pressing the headphones harder against his years.

"I think you know _exact-ly_ what it means." Remus spat.

"Oh poor you," Dorcas mocked. "The tragic man that has _such_ a hard life."

Turning, his eyes narrowed on her. "You don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Yes I do! Because it's all I hear about!" She put her hand to her forehead, "Oh I'm such an outcast! Oh no one will ever accept me! Even though I have a girlfriend, best friends and loving parents! …Feel sorry for me!"

"And you think you're a princess and demand respect from people like they are beneath you."

She shrugged, "Some are beneath me."

"Are you attempting to refer to me in that?!"

"I merely inferred it."

Peter was done. He unhooked his music player and stood up to go visit Lily and James. If he didn't get a break, he was going to lose his mind, but a flight attendant quickly stopped him. "We ask that you be seated while we serve food sir."

"Food?" He gave her a hopeful look. "Really?"

"Yes, please sit."

Peter sighed and for the first time all day looked sincerely happy. He hugged himself and muttered, "Food," over and over again.

"I asked for chicken," He muttered horrified by the failed lasagna on his plate.

"I'm sorry sir, we only have a limited supply and the woman next to you got the last one."

"Sorry Pete," She shot Remus a hateful look, "I'm too_ selfish_ to give it to you."

"Fucking ridiculous." Remus growled tarring through his own food with more force than was necessary.

Peter didn't even attempt to try and eat his food. He just put his headphones on and listened to the rest of the tape. Lily was the only one that was holding him together, even if she wasn't even close to him. Her kindness by giving him a walkman and even giving him some music made him appreciate her much more than he ever had.

After listening to the tape twice over, he decided to change tapes. He let out a hollow breath when he popped it in and then laid back not knowing what music would fill his ears. The minute he heard the saxophone at the beginning he realized it was the exact same tape. Instead of getting angry he looked at the writing and realized she must have accidentally given him a tape she intended to keep. So he rose to his feet and took it with him, so he could just switch that with another tape and move on. When he arrived though his whole body sank to see that both Lily and James were asleep. Anyone else would have thought the sight was adorable, her head had nodded off on his shoulder, his was rested against the top of her head. They were holding each other's hand and they both had thick black headphones over their ears. But Peter, the man who was at the end of his rope saw nothing but pain and suffering.

Moving back slowly, he saw Dorcas was asleep on Remus's chest and he had lipstick marks all over his face. Peter was too tired to be thankful that they'd stopped fighting. Dropping back into his seat, his eyes sunk in and he skipped the last song on the tape.

"The winner takes it all," He mumbled to himself over and over again.

* * *

When they got off the plane, Marlene and Sirius were in good spirits as they had kept each other entertained. James and Lily were a little groggy but well rested and Peter looked like he had spent a month in Azkaban.

"I think Peter's going to cry," Marlene muttered to Sirius, before putting her arm around him. "Hey, why don't you take my room? I'll bunk with Sirius and you can have your own room. Okay?"

"What?!" Sirius scoffed in disapproval.

"You can fuck your sluts where they live,_ friends come first._" She told him simply, before looking back at Peter. "Okay honey?"

Peter nodded, "Thanks Mar."

"Of course."

The taxi man spoke English, but his Spanish accent cut through it so thoroughly that not a single one of them could understand really what he was trying to say. Lily winced unsure of what to do.

"Shit…Does anybody-"

"Don't worry," Dorcas announced stepping forward, "I speak Spanish."

Marlene and Lily shared a look, James frowned, "Y_ou do_?..Wait, I don't think that's going to help."

"Yeah, I totally got this." Dorcas informed him confidently, but when she opened her mouth she said, "POR-FAVOR, NEW YORK CITY."

"Merlin," Marlene covered her face in embarrassment.

Lily rushed forward, "I'm sorry about her, she's…Anyway, this address." She pointed to the paper, "Can you take us here please?"

"Yeah," He nodded, giving Dorcas a hateful look.

"Great," She hopped into the car, with James while Marlene rounded on Dorcas.

"What…is _wrong_ with you?"

"What?" Dorcas shrugged innocently.

"Are you trying to offend people or does it just come so naturally that you don't notice anymore?"

"A little bit of both," Dorcas shrugged, "I don't care. I don't live here."

All seven of them piled uncomfortably into the taxi and Peter let out a small sigh, he should have just stayed home.


End file.
